


Trench Coat Angel

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, Supernatural Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: SPN Finale Fix It Fic- Dean Winchester takes Baby out for a spin in Heaven and starts thinking about Castiel, his trench coat Angel of the Lord.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Trench Coat Angel

The familiar rumble of the engine made Dean feel at ease as he drove off. It was strange, being in heaven, but he was grateful he made it. Memories flooded through him, all those hours spent behind the wheel while Sam researched always off to save the day once again. He would miss that, but most of all he hoped that Sam could find peace. He hoped Sam would have the life Dean knew he deserved. Sam never admitted it, but Dean knew he wanted a family. A chance to be better than their father had been, to have true joy in his life. Sometimes Dean thought of where they would be if he never entered Sam’s dorm that day 15 years ago. Hell, Dean would have probably been dead a long time ago if it weren’t for his brother. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Sam has a chance to get out of the hunting life, he could be free with no one holding him back. He just wished he could be there to see it. 

He couldn’t help but think of Cas, the words he confessed before The Empty took him.  _ “You changed me, Dean.”  _ Not a day went by that he didn’t think of the angel. Dean pulled the impala over on the side of the road, a vast forest surrounding him. The sun was shining through the trees, reflecting off the hood of Baby. Dean slowly opened the door and stepped out, taking a moment to just breathe. He had felt like he was holding his breath for the past few days, between losing Cas, defeating Chuck, and ultimately dying he didn’t have a minute to himself. That’s when the tears started and Dean slid to the ground leaning his head against the driver's side door. 

“I’m so sorry Cas,” Dean began to pray, tears falling down his cheeks soaking the collar of his jacket. His chest constricts as he struggles to breathe and he lets out a sigh. “I am so sorry I didn’t try to save you. I- I don’t have an excuse. You sacrificed yourself for nothing because I went and got myself killed anyway.” 

Dean’s head falls into his hands and he begins to sob, harder than the day he watched Cas get taken. As he closes his eyes he remembers the last words he said.  _ “Don’t do this Cas.”  _ So many things he could have said and those were his last words to him. 

“I never got to say thank you for being in my life. For showing me that I was deserving of love, that I could love. And it was all for nothing.” Dean sniffles and raises his head, eyes still closed trying to gather his thoughts. 

The wind stirred leaves on the ground as Dean heard the flap of wings. “It wasn’t for nothing.” 

Dean knew that voice. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Castiel standing there. He was dressed in the same black suit he always wore, wearing his tie loose with the top button of his shirt undone. His black hair shone in the dying sun and his eyes were the same blue Dean remembered. “Cas?” Dean said as he began to rise from the ground.

“Hello Dean.”

Without another thought Dean threw his arms around Cas, gripping onto the fabric of his suit, afraid to let go. Afraid Cas would be ripped from him again. Castiel stiffened at the sudden gesture but relaxed into Dean’s embrace wrapping his own arms around as Dean softly cried into his shoulder. “I never thought I would see you again,” Dean said, still gripping onto Cas tightly. 

Cas removed himself from the hug to look into Dean’s eyes and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. Those eyes that drew him in each day, the eyes of the man he loved. “I didn’t think I would see you either, but here we are,” Cas said with a smile, never taking his eyes off of Dean’s. 

Dean released his grip on Cas and looked to the ground, pushing around a small rock with his foot. “Cas, I don’t understand how you could sacrifice yourself for me.” He looks up to see Cas’s face. “How I was the one thing that made you truly happy. And then it hit me, all of the times that we were alone, all of the sidelong glances and when we hugged for a little longer than we should have. Remembering how you made me smile, made me laugh from the first few times we really started to know each other.” Tears still fell down Dean’s face, but they were no longer ones of despair, they were tears of happiness. 

Dean let out a small chuckle and took a step towards Cas, taking Cas’s hand in his. “All of the times we were together, each time I looked into your eyes, and especially in those last moments when you told me you loved me. That’s when I knew.”

“Dean you don’t have to-” 

“Yes, I do. You deserve to know what should have been said before you died. You made me the person I am today Cas. You made me realize that these feelings I have had all of these years weren’t just platonic, that I shouldn’t have kept denying them. You say that I changed you, but you made me know that I deserved to live. I deserved to live when I was always at peace with dying. I deserved to be loved, and you loved me.” a slight pause, “And I love you too.” Dean sniffled and let out a breath with those words. The feeling he had been repressing for years was finally revealed. 

Cas’s face lit up but before he could say anything Dean continued. “You sacrificed yourself for me, and then I was stupid and in the heat of the moment I didn’t pay attention and I died. I died doing something I have done my entire life. We could have died together, but you left me and I never came to terms with the fact that you were gone, and with my head all fogged up I made a fatal mistake. Your sacrifice was for nothing.” Dean looked away from Cas again, still in disbelief of the mistake he made. 

Cas lifted Dean’s head to face him. “It wasn’t for nothing, Dean. If I hadn’t have done what I did you wouldn’t have been able to defeat Chuck and save the world. My love and sacrifice for you saved the world.” Cas smiled and wiped the tears from Dean’s face. “It wasn’t for nothing.”

Cas pulled Dean’s face close to his and they stood there, their foreheads rested against each other just breathing, sharing the same breath. Dean doesn’t know how long they stood like that, enjoying each other's touch, but then Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s and they shared a moment neither of them expected to ever have. Dean had kissed many women in his life, but nothing compared to the feeling of kissing Cas, sharing a kiss of true love. The love that saved the world. 

When they finally pulled away Dean couldn’t help but smile and look into Cas’s eyes. He had never seen Cas truly happy until then and the thought that he could bring an angel of the lord so much happiness made Dean feel giddy. Without saying anything, Dean walked over to Baby and popped the trunk. “I see that Jack couldn’t manage to rescue all of you, so I figured you might want this.” Dean tossed a ball of tan fabric at Cas, who was barely able to catch it. 

Cas unfolded his trench coat and smiled at the thought that Dean had held onto it. Cas had lost count of the number of coats he had strewn throughout the bunker, but he remembered this one. The shoulders were browned from where sparks had hit the fabric in the barn the first time he met Dean. He honestly thought he had thrown that one away. “You kept this?” Cas questioned as he looked back at Dean who was now leaning against the side of the impala, arms crossed in front of him. 

“Of course I did.” Dean walked over and took the coat from Cas’ hands and gestured for him to turn around. 

Dean slid Cas’s arms into each of the holes, making sure to let his hands linger on Cas for longer than necessary. When Cas turned back to face him Dean couldn’t help but smile. The wind had pushed a few strands of hair into Castiel’s face, and Dean could almost see a blush on his cheeks. “You look as amazing as the day I met you.” 

Cas looked away from Dean, too embarrassed to face him. How could a simple line make him feel this way? “Um. Thank you.” 

Dean took Cas’s face in his hands and kissed him once more. “I think it’s time I go greet Sammy. You’ll wait for me back at the Roadhouse?” 

“Of course Dean.” 

“Good,” Dean said and pulled away, starting towards the impala. Hand on the handle Dean looks over his shoulder at Cas, taking in the view of his angel once more. “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.” with that and a flutter of wings Cas was gone. 

Dean opened the door and sat down in the seat, taking a minute to process what had happened as he ran his hands over the steering wheel. He felt content and happy and was finally able to enjoy that feeling. Still smiling, he took a deep breath, started the car, and drove off. “I’ll see ya soon Sammy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing Fan Fiction! I hope you enjoyed this :) I will probably write more in the future as I enjoyed writing this one


End file.
